The Chamber of Destiny
Access * To gain access on your own you must defeat both Venril Sathir and Overking Selrach Di'Zok. * Alternatively, you can be zoned in by someone having killed those two mobs. * Zone in point is across and slightly up from the normal Chelsith zone General Strategy First of all, you'll need to clear The Protector's Realm and loot The Greenmist Orb from Imzok's Revenge. It would be wise to have this NO-TRADE item looted by a support (non-dps) class, i.e. a healer or mage -- someone who won't be directly involved with killing The Leviathan. After you zone in, there are eight or so 84 x4 Yha-lei disciples that must be cleared. These mobs each drop a Fishman Skin, which you'll want to assign to high burst dps classes. Scouts are likely the best option here, as well as high spell crit chance, fast-casting mage classes. Once the Skins have been assigned (from as many of the Yha-lei as you feel like clearing), take a minute to orient yourselves inside the zone. Ensure the person who has The Greenmist Orb knows where the large orb that needs to be clicked later is inside the zone. You could choose to leave 1 fishman for last, pulling this trash mob up the long hallway (to the "rear" of the zone) and kill him there. This will stop the raid pulling aggro when The Leviathan spawns. After the last trash mob is killed and The Leviathan pops up in the middle of the room, tentacles will appear around the room. These tentacles lash out from the walls and have an incredible knockback. Try to avoid them. Once the MT group engages The Leviathan, everybody needs to run straight forward from the hall they are in and move all the way to the edge of the water and attack from there. The Leviathan has a reflect that is often up (Druids, Crusaders and Brigands can dispel the effect) that will reflect any spells and debuffs. When it is down, it will only be down for a couple of seconds, so get debuffs in as quickly as possible. Due to The Leviathan's reflect, it is more or less an auto-attack fight for a lot of classes. As soon as The Leviathan is engaged, someone needs to use a fish skin ("suit up") and become a tasty looking Yha-Lei to be eaten. Pay attention to who has a fish skin on, because they cannot do anything while they have that suit on. They will need to be cured and healed constantly until they are eaten. After 20-50 seconds this person will be eaten. That person will be ported into The Leviathan's stomach with 1 to 6 devourers around him. They must kill the devourers and loot the Volatile Fluids from their bodies. Kill and loot as many as possible before dying or being spat out! If this is your first time, you might just "farm" fluids until you have 50 or so, leaving your few casters with 5 fish skin uses and 1 or 2 scouts with a few fish skin uses also. If you feel like doing so, don't fret about keeping a few of the Skins, the Yha-leis will respawn in about two days' time. Once The Leviathan is down to approximately 15% health, the Greenmist Orb (here within The Chamber of Destiny) can be deactivated. The raid member who has The Greenmist Orb from PR needs to sprint straight back to the hallway and along the wall to the Greenmist Orb's location to deactivate it. Make sure this person has heals with him, or is given Salve, and also has 4 or 5 Dedicated Noxious Potions so he can cure himself. It would be wise for this player to start heading that way near 25% health. Finish off The Leviathan and congratulations on attaining access to Veeshan's Peak!!